Forever Comes First
by boopboopglee
Summary: AU and all human but it actually is cute. Best friends who were eachothers firsts for everything. Remembering the good old times on Edwards 21st birthday...things are weird for these two friends. r&r!
1. Birthday Wishes

**I DONT OWN THIS!!!**

**Okay, this is AU and all human but its good, trust me.**

"Happy birthday!" I whispered at my room mate Edward as I sat on the edge of his bed. Ive known him since i was 2. We went to daycare together and have been best friends ever since. We were eachothers firsts for everything...but we'll get to that later.

The matter of today is that today was Edward's 21st birthday, I, however was still only 20.

"Good morning Bella. What time is it?" Edward whispered as he put his arms behind his head and stared at me. Our bedrooms were right next door to one anothers and well...we were always together...long story. Ill explain later.

"About 11. Get all showered and then dressed cause we are going out for brunch." I said as I stood up.

"But its my birthday...dont you remember my birthday tradition?" Edward asked as he got out of bed and followed me out of his bedroom.

"Of course I remember tradition. We shall remember the good times during breakfast. Now hurry up!"

About fourty-five minutes later Edward and I were both dressed and smelled all pretty. We locked the doors to our apartment and walked to the corner cafe ironically titled 'Corner Cafe'. We got our drinks and sat down and began talking.

**FREEZE! **

This is where you will learn our past. But please remember we are__ best friends and we were eachothers firsts for everything. Birthday tradtitions become weird when your best friend is a guy and you are always together...

**UNFREEZE!**

"To start it off we need a cupcake."

"Bella, i hate cupcakes...and its like ...noon." Edward said.

"I know." I started digging around my purse until i found what i was looking for. "Thats why I got you a big chocolate chip muffin."

"Yay! I'll take it." Edward extended his hand to grab it.

"Not yet!" I took out a packet of candles from my bag and a lighter. I put a solitary candle on the muffin and lit it. "Make a wish."

He smiled at me, closed his eyes and blew out the candle.

"What'd ya wish for?" I asked

"Can't tell. It won't come true if i tell."

"Fine. So where do you want to begin with our journey in the past?" Edward asked.

"Day we met." I said lazily as I stirred my mocha latte.

"Haha, I enjoyed that day." Edward said biting his muffin.

"I cant believe we remember it." I laughed.

"Well im sure talking about every year on my birthday has something to do with it. Do you remember what i was wearing?"

"Oh god! Yeah, green overalls. But i wasn't much better."

"I know. Your Chumbuwumba tee shirt and acid wash jeans. You know remembering your clothes makes me sound gay. But your dumb for _still_ having them."

I laughed and shook my head. "No! they have memories!" Edward raised an eyebrow "Fine i'm a freak lets move on. Do you remember the first thing i ever said to you?"

"Yes" Edward sipped his coffee. "You said 'Can you give me the play-dough? Your blending all of the colors and it looks like poopie.' Yes. What a way to start a friendship. You were _very _polite."

"If i remember correctly you threw it at my face." I sipped my latte.

"Okay" Edward smiled. "We became friends anyway. Maybe it wasnt a great day, but it sparked a great friendship. Lets move on to" Edward thought for a second "Haha my fourteenth birthday."

I blushed automatically. "Oh yes. You asked me to be your girlfriend and i said yes."

"Yes. You were my first girlfriend." I blushed again. "Dont blush Bella. As I remember it you were _pretty_ happy that i asked you. You also gave me my first kiss that night." Edward smirked and sipped his coffee. "Then you broke up with me over a tootsie roll. First break up." Edward held a finger up. "But i got a kiss."

"Yes but remember on your fifteenth birthday you said the kiss I gave you on your fourteenth birthday was only a quick kiss and didnt count." I giggled at the memory.

"Come on! That was just so I could kiss you again." Edward sipped his coffee quickly.

"And it worked, right? I got mad and kissed you." I blushed again. Edward stretched a crooked smile and crossed his arms.

"Yes there on fifteenth birthday held my first make out session." We drank our coffees in silence for a moment. "You were my first for quite a few things werent you."

"And you were my first for just as many. My first cruch on any boy was you when i was seven and i had another crush on you again when i was thirteen."

"Those were returned by the way." I nodded my head and sipped my latte again.

"Yes they were. That circles back to your fourteenth birthday."

"Bella, bella, bella. Lets not forget _your_ sixteenth birthday."

I laughed quietly at the memory. "I was so scared that night. And then i asked you if you were a virgin too and you said you were, and i became all giddy." I looked out of the shop window onto the street trying to hide my smile

"I remember. Then when you asked me if I could be your first because you knew i wouldnt judge you or anything and i said yes."

"There lies our first time...which was together. Do you remember what you said to me when i was down to my bra and panties?" I shook my head.

"I do. I said 'you are so skinny, i might break you.' "

"Yes and you scared the shit out of me. I thought you were going to snap me."

"But i tried to be gentle."

"And you were...but then i felt akward around you for like two weeks." I began to laugh. "I wouldnt look at you for two weeks!"

Edward got excited. "Yes! and I was terrified that I hurt you. Or you had changed your mind or something. I was so scared that we wouldnt be friends anymore." Edward started laughing "We were so weird."

"No, what was weird was that we weren't even dating when that happened." I drank the last of my latte then popped two mints.

"We only dated once." Edward said.

"Yeah i know." Edward looked at me. I saw a small glint of saddness in his eyes. "You were my date for prom. Does that count?"

"No, but you did look pretty. I remember all of the guys giving me dirty looks when we danced."

"Girls were furious that i took you as my prom date. Remember the girl that tried to trip me by the punch bowl _because_ you were my date...and i had a fist fight."

Edward laughed. "You're a pysco. You got us kicked out of prom for fighting."

"You didnt get kicked out, i did. You just were a gentleman and followed. I didnt even start it. But you were very hansome in that tux." I raised an eyebrow when i saw the hint of a blush touch Edwards cheeks.

"I danced with you on the shore that night." Edward smiled. "First i love you's."

"Excuse me." A waitress that was now standing at our table snapped us out of our dream land. "If you dont order something else you are going to have to leave. You have sat here for about three hours."

Edward smiled. "We'll leave."

"I'll take the bill." I practically yelled. Edward groaned in anger. I turned to him. "It's your birthday! I'm paying."

After I payed we walked out onto the block. Edward kissed the top of my head. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday." I said as i hugged him. "What do you want to do next?"

"Hang out with you." He said simply.

"Fine, we're watching Halloween though. And a movie starts at 5:30 we can go to that. P_aaaa_rty!"

Edward laughed. "Sounds like a plan. As long as im with you."

"Well..."

"I am actually excited." Edward smiled. "You're fun."

-Leaving the theater-

"Fine, lets go get dinner." I smiled.

"Pizza?" Edward asked.

"No! I made reservations at the new Italian place."

Edward held out his arm and I hooked it with my own. "Lets go."

About halfway through dinner Edward began acting strangly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Fine. Truth or Dare." I said. Edward looked at me confused, i shrugged.

"Truth?"

"Good. Tell me whats wrong."

Edward huffed. "Fine." He slid a jewlery box across the table. "Ya know how we are eachothers firsts for everything?"

"Yeah"

"We'll weve never really followed the protocall for what you are supposed to do. I mean we made out without dating and we did 'it' without dating. We live together...but i dont know if that one counts." He cleared his throat. "I don't really know what your supposed to do in a situation like this...all i really know is I...I am in love with you." He took a deep breath. "I dont mean brotherly love I mean real-"

"I love you too." I blurted out. Edward smiled.

"Okay...well. I am really nervous because though we havent really dated exactly we never date anyone else because we only want to be with eachother. I _know_ i only want to be with you. And we have been together...since we were 2." Edward stopped talking and stared at me.

"Continue"

"Well...I want to make it official. Not dating official but. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. When we are all old and saggy, i want you to be sitting in the rocking chair next to mine." I suddenly realized i had begun to cry. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I nodded and kissed him, and hugged him, and kissed him. He opened the box and there held a ring with the inscription reading 'forever comes first'.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"My birthday wish came true."

_**THE END! TELL ME WHATCHA THINK!!!**_

_**R&R!!!!**_


	2. 14th Birthday

Edward's 14th Birthday

Edward's 14th Birthday

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. Yeah, waking up with a smile is insane but I knew it was Edward's 14th birthday. I, still being 13 was really excited because older guys were cooler, and I have a huge crush on Edward.

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I walked out of my house with my present for Edward in hand, my backpack, and my headphones around my neck. I walked through my yard to Edwards, which was right next door.

I only needed to knock once before he swung the door open with a smile on his face.

"My favorite person! Are you ready for school?" He asked as he invited me in.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smirked. I dropped my backpack on the ground and began fishing for my books on his kitchen table.

"You know, always leaving your books here is going to end up badly." Edward said as he plopped himself on his kitchen counter.

"Yeah, but we share a locker anyway so there is always an extra. And I do homework at your house every night so I know where my stuff is." I said as I retrieved my last book from his kitchen table. I didn't put the book in my bag but held it up for Edward to look at. "This book is very confusing." He laughed softly.

"Wuthering Heights is one of the best books ever written and if you need help with comprehension you and I could go over it tonight."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "No way are we doing homework tonight, it's your birthday!" He smirked.

"Homework needs to be done, Bella. And you know that as well as I do. Our parents will kill us if we don't do homework because we are always here…doing it." He swallowed hard at the realization that he'd said we were 'doing it'. "Of course when I said 'doing it' I meant homework."

"Ha, I know. Oh, so birthday boy, do you want your present now or later?" I asked as I pulled out three wrapped presents.

"I don't mind." He said, but I could see the excitement in his eyes. He wanted his presents.

"Here you go." I said cheerfully as I handed Edward his birthday presents. He hugged me and, for the first time, kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you, Bella." He said looking at the still wrapped presents. He sat at the table, with me sitting next to him and began opening the presents.

The first present was a song book for the piano, and in the back there were blank composition sheets for him to compose his own music. He opened to the first page, Claire de Lune by Debussy.

"This is one of my favorite songs." He smiled. "I really love this gift." He looked up at me and winked, for a reason unknown. He moved onto his next present which was smaller. Upon opening it he laughed because it was a gift card to Starbucks. "Yum. We are going Saturday morning, Bella." His third present was the coolest. "Wow Bella, this is awesome." He said as he removed the CD set from the wrapping paper. I had gotten him a box set of Queen Albums. "Thank you so much!" He said happily as he hugged me again.

"Okay, we need to leave for school!" I said looking at the clock. He nodded and picked up his book…yes book, all he had was Wuthering Heights.

"To school we go." He said as he folded Wuthering Heights and stuffed it in his back pocket.

--After School--

Walking home from School was kind of awkward because Edward had kind of ignored me the entire school day.

"So?" I said as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"So…" Edward mimicked.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

He stopped walking and looked at me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He wasn't looking at me anymore, but at his shoes.

I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Is that a yes?" I nodded, smiling.

"Very much a yes." I said as I began to walk again. He followed behind until we came to his house.

"Are you coming in?" Edward asked.

"Nah. I need to make you a cake but I'll be over tonight." He pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him, when he pulled away I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him quickly. "Happy birthday Masen."

"What a happy day it is." He retorted as I walked through the yard and into my house.


	3. First BreakUp

First Break-Up

First Break-Up

"Hi, Bella!" Edward said as he walked to my house with something small in his hand. He was chewing intently but his mouth was closed so it was all good.

"Hi stranger." I said. He stopped in front of me and swallowed. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

"What are you eating?" I asked as we sat on my front steps.

"Tootsie rolls." He said as he stuffed another into his mouth.

"Can I have one?" I asked quickly.

"Sorry Bells, that was my last one." I scoffed. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat quietly. I looked at him as he lazily chewed with his eyes on a chipmunk in my yard.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said as I stood up. He swallowed with an audible gulp and proceeded to choke. "Well, don't die." I said slapping his back.

"What did I do?" He wheezed.

"I dunno." I said as I walked inside, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, Mom!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Do we have any tootsie rolls?"


	4. 15th Birthday

Fifteenth Birthday

Fifteenth Birthday

knock knock

"Oh Hello Bella." Edward's mother answered happily. "He is still asleep, you can go on up."

"Happy Birthday, cousin it." I said as I threw his present on his bed.

"Happy Saturday" He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "It is my birthday; do you have to call me names?"

"Yes, you need to cut your hair, it looks like a mop. Open your present!"

He took his present and opened it. He held a new I pod. His mouth fell open and he looked at me.

"Bella, I- this, um." He looked down at the I pod again.

"There is an inscription on the back." I said as I sat next to him on his bed.

Reading the inscription he laughed. "Can I have your play-dough?"

"I can not accept this, Bella." He said looking at me sadly.

"Oh yes you can!" I said quickly. "No one else will understand the inscription and I got it for _you_."

"Well thank you very much." He said as he pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead."

"Okay, well I need to go." I said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Back to my house, I need to get dressed. We are going to a movie at one, remember?" I watched his eyes widen quickly. "No, of course you don't. Hurry up, It."

--sitting in the movie--

"This is a great birthday!" Edward said happily.

"Better than last year?" I asked throwing popcorn at him playfully. "You got your first kiss last year."

"Oh come on." Edward said turning from the screen to look at me. "That wasn't a real kiss."

"Oh yes it was." I said looking at him.

"Well, it wasn't a _real_ kiss."

"Ugh!" I said as I pulled his face to mine.

It started out awkwardly, Edward not knowing where to put his hands but then resting them on my neck. He kissed back softly and slowly let his tongue travel along my bottom lip. I hastily granted entrance and our tongues danced in sinful harmony. We lost track of time and only stopped as we began to hear a few people clearing their throats. As we pulled away he smiled and I tapped his nose.

"Well, that was a real kiss, I don't care what you say." I said taking a piece of popcorn and popping it into my mouth.


	5. 16th Birthday

Bella's Sixteenth Birthday

Bella's Sixteenth Birthday

We were sitting quietly in Edward's cherry red '48 Mercury Convertible in the abandoned drive thru parking lot. It was one of our favorite places because it was one of the few places frozen in time, eternally snapped in the picture of past.

"It's been months and months and I still can't believe you got this car for your birthday." I said as I picked a French fry up from my carton and broke it in half.

"I know. And they let me stay home alone the whole weekend, god bless business trips." He said as he smiled at me. "So...are you having a nice time?"

"Yes." I said as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Well then why are you acting so weird?"

"I am not acting weird I am just… well I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Truth or Dare." He said as he pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Oh come on." I said as I threw the broken pieces of the fry back into the carton. He huffed and placed his hands on my face.

"You _will_ pick truth or you will pick dare, either way do it."

"Truth." I said as I pulled my face out of his hands and rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"If I ask you a question please don't judge me, okay?"

"Come on, I don't judge you."

"Edward, are you a virgin?"

Edwards face paled visibly and his smile faded slightly. "Yeah, but I mean you are too right? Because you and I are best friends and that's kind of important so you'd have to be right? Because if you weren't you would've told me" He turned to look at me "Right?"

"Yes, defiantly." I said smiling. I didn't know why but the butterflies in my stomach began to tickle and I kept giggling. "Um, Edward."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever feel like being a virgin is a name you don't want to have?"

He thought about it for some moments then responded. "Well…yeah. I mean virgins are pure and sweet and nice and stuff, and I am not. And it is perceived that we are snobby and pristine but I'm not, and just because I haven't trusted anyone to do…_that_ doesn't mean I'm a dick."

"Well do you want to lose it?"

"You mean have sex?"

I blushed. "Well, Edward I hate being a virgin but I don't trust anyone to ask them and I trust you and you wouldn't judge me or anything and I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just thinking because I don't think you would judge me…and I don't want to _be_ a virgin."

"Well, I …ummm…I don't have anything, Bella." He said as he took out his wallet and searched. "Would you do without one?" I looked at his hand and he was shaking.

"Is that a yes?" He nodded. I jump/hugged him in the car.

"Bella, I don't want to do it in a car so do you want to go to my house?"

"Yeah." I said as he started the car and drove to his house.

Once he was in his driveway he parked and turned to me. "Bella, this isn't a birthday present, and it isn't a favor. Don't _ever_ feel like I did this just because you asked…and that I didn't really want to do it. Because I trust you enough to not judge me…and if I could pick anyone to do it with its you, okay?"

"Okay." I said quietly.

"And I'm going to be nervous and fumble." He said as he took a deep breath and got out of the car. I followed before he could open my door as par usual. He took my hand and we went inside. When we got to his room I sat on the bed and began to play with my hands while he paced.

"How do we start?" Edward asked after a bit. I stood up soundlessly.

"Um, I am not sure actually, I…well maybe you…I should…no, no." I pulled my hand through my hair. I walked over to Edward and pulled on his shirt. He looked at me then let me take his shirt off. "That's a good start right?" He nodded without speaking.

He looked at my eyes for a few moments before placing hair behind my ear and kissing me softly. It started out soft and nervous until I felt his hand pulling me closer by my belt loop. The kiss became heavier and soon he was walking toward the bed. I fell on it when it hit the backs of my knees. He, falling on me, laughed as he moved to kiss my neck.

He moved his hands up slowly, dragging my shirt with them until it was rolled right under my bra.

"Can I take this off?" He asked hoarsely. I made a strangled 'mhm' sound. When my shirt was removed I popped the button of his jeans and pushed them down, he followed suit.

His hands were shaking noticeably as he placed one on my hip, right where my underwear began. "You're so skinny, Bells, I might break you." He was still kneeling above me and my legs were dangling off the side of the bed. I didn't like it so I sat up and turned so if I lay down, my head would be on pillows. He seemed to be shaken out of touching my skin and looked at me with foggy eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing, just…come here." He crawled to lay next to me and put a shaky hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." I said quietly. "Come here." I said again as I rolled to lay on my back and pulled his arm so he was over me. He pulled one strap of my bra off and kissed my bare shoulder, then did the same with the other.

"Sit up." He whispered as he unclipped my bra and slid it down my arms. He stared at me…just _stared._

"Am I an eye sore?" I said suddenly severely cautious.

"No!" He said sharply. "Not at all." He dropped his head down to kiss between my breasts and kissed the side of each. He lightly dragged his tongue over my nipple and I bucked while I moaned. He dropped to suck on one nipple while exploring the other with his hand. I found myself pulling my fingers through his hair and moaning his name quietly against my lips.

"Stop." I said quickly. He lifted his head up and I saw pure lust plastered in the windows of his eyes. "I want this off." I said as I pulled his boxers down. The fabric flicked his penis and he groaned. He kicked them off when they were low enough. "Can I touch it?" He nodded and I lightly stroked the member. It flinched in my hand. I did it again a little faster and it flinched again, I smirked…this was like a game. When I did it the third time I held the base and rolled my thumb over the tip. Edward groaned loudly as he put his head in the crook of my neck. He put his hands on my hips and pulled my underwear down.

"Are you _sure_ you want to? Because you can't change your mind after this." Edward said through ragged sharp breaths.

"Yes."

He let the tip touch my opening and looked at me. He hadn't entered me at all but I could feel myself become excited. I noticed then that Edward had a visible six pack and very muscular arms.

"Farther" I said quietly "I'm not scared." I whispered. He entered very slowly and pushed through my barrier in a quick pulse. It barely hurt, only a distant pain that felt like an old bruise being poked.

He pulled out and pushed back in and the more he did it the more I became aware of his body, and my reaction. My eyes closed and the noises we were making. He put both hands on my hips and began to move quite fast. He groaned with every movement and I began bucking to match him.

Suddenly I felt my hips lock up, he pushed twice and something in me snapped. My stomach dropped and my breathing stopped, only to be replaced by a loud noise calling Edwards name.

"Oh, oh oh oh! Ooooh!" I cried as my toes curled. He stopped moving and I felt him twitch and move inside of me. He collapsed and smiled.

"God Bella." He said as he pushed hair out of my face. He kissed my forehead and mmmed.

We lay like that until we fell asleep…and when I woke up he was still in me so when I moved I woke him up.

"Good morning."

"Yes it is."


End file.
